Pokemon EXCALIBER
by ethorthebayleef
Summary: The pokemon world filled with wonder and adventure and it is filled to the brim with creatures called pokemon… that is how these tales start normally but not this one. This is the tale of a boy yearning for adventure even though he is destined to have one. This is a tale of a boy and his pokemon taking an adventure by the hand and ripping it clean off and taking it for there own.
1. Chapter 1

**ok, folks my first straight pokemon story... boy this is stressful anit it. well, no matter as you can likely tell my name is ethor and I welcome you to this story now a few things I need to get out of the way now,**

**1.) this is a mix of anime, manga and game cannon but mainly game because there will be mentions of things in the anime and the black and white and their sequel manga pokemon black and white 2 manga**

**2.) while I may only focus on the games I will use concepts from the manga and anime that I think will be enjoyable for me to write as well as something that you guys will like as well so feel free to ask for concepts that we will be good for the both of us**

**3.) I want to involve you guys with ideas for a pokemon team for the main carictior which the name will be kept secret for the sake of why the heck not**

**and that is it for now. anyhow see you all soon. DFTBA**

**Chapter one: a new start**

The pokemon world filled with wonder and adventure and it is filled to the brim with creatures called pokemon… that is how these tales start normally but not this one.

This is the tale of a boy yearning for adventure even though he is destined to have one.

This is a tale of a boy and his pokemon taking an adventure by the hand and ripping it clean off and taking it for there own.

This is the tale of a man learning to live with what he is instead of what he thinks he is.

This tale begins with a quaint little town by the name of new bark town and currently one of the residents of this little town was currently standing in between a rock and a hard place and by that I mean he was standing in an alleyway with four punks that want his money.

"Just give us your cash dude don't make me unleash my pokemon against you," said one of the punks

The person that they were currently trying to rob was wearing a black and red jacket even though that was primarily red with a green shirt underneath it and a pair of black shorts with a small black yellow and blue charm hanging from his pocket that looked to be a necklace with a black ball at the end being contained by a yellow and blue plate and a head of green and black hair even though the green seemed to just be popping up being almost covered by a black and by a black and gray hat with a small Pokeball charm hanging off the lip of the hat.

"Good grief do you really think that I have cash on me right I mean what do you think I am some rich kid that as ten thousand yen on me." said our protagonist

"Well no but I expect you to have some don't you think." said one of the punks

"Why of course you would but then you forget that I have may have lost my wallet or mabey not have any cash on me." said our protagonist

"Ok sure but we are still going to rob you." said the punk before holding out his hand "now give us your stuff."

"Nope. my father gave me this and I am not going to give it up now" said our protag

"Boss I don't think this is a good idea anymore." said one of the goons

"Why the hell not?" asked the goon

"Because that is norman's son." said the punk

"WHAT! WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME THIS SOONER." shouted the lead goon

"Well I did not recognize him because of the hair it is usually lime green not black." said the punk

"I dyed it recently." said the protag

"WHAT!" said the gang "wait kid what is your name"

"The names ethan but some people call me gold." said ethan "and now you all might want to run because I don't want to keep the professor waiting."

"YES, SIR."

'_Damn it. I hate doing that._' thought ethan as he walked toward the professors home '_i hate using my dad's name to influence people like that._'

"Another confrontation I take it." asked a slightly feminine voice

This made ethan turn around to see a young girl with a brown hair covered by a white and red hat and she herself was wearing a pair of blue overalls with a red shirt underneth it and to those that were a little absent-minded you could see a Marill tail sticking out of the back of her cap

"Long time no see Lyra," said ethan bringing her into a hug "and even after 3 years you still have not gotten rid of those darn overalls"

"Thay are for practicality, not anything else." said Lyra escaping the hug "but it is good to have you back bro."

"Good to be back," said ethan

(a few minutes later in professor birches lab)

"DAD WERE HERE!" shouted Lyra

"COMING!" shouted a male voice from across the lab leaving the two blood siblings to sit around at his own desk and wait.

"Birch never stops working does he?" asked ethan

"Nope. not when it comes to food." said Lyra "and when it comes to family but we only see him working to the bone."

"Well I can't say he is not determined," said ethan before a blur of white and blue suddenly fell right in front of him "and clumsy."

The blur turned out to be a man with brown hair and he was currently wearing a pair of brown cargo pants and a teal shirt

"You wound me so… ok yha I am a clutz but hey I can't say I won't call you a camelion at this rate." said professor birch

"Just because I dye my hair every few months does not mean I am a camelion, clutz."

"Well no matter I should probably get to the point." said the professor heading over to the computer and typing a few keys on the said keyboard and suddenly a capsule nearby that had three pokeballs sitting in it "as a gift to you ethan because we did not make it to your birthday a few days ago so I decided for your stay here you can pick a pokemon."

Ethan ran to the capsule and took all three pokeballs and tossed them into the air and let two of them fall and caught the last one and he allowed it to pop open with the others revealing the three pokemon

"TOTADILE" shouted the totadile bouncing on the floor

"CINDIQUILL" shouted the cindiquill laying there like it was about to take a nap

"CHIKARA!" shouted the chikarita resting on top of hand allowing it to climb onto his shoulders and stare deep into her trainer's eyes as he stared back into hers both had an equal amount of determination before suddenly putting its leaf in front of its face before using it as a kind of counterbalance to allow it to get closer to her partner before using vines to latch onto his shoulders before letting out a small chirp of excitement before snuggling up with her new partner.

"Thanks doc.," said ethan as he crouched down to grab the Pokeball that belonged to his partner and hanged it from his belt "she is fantastic"

"I am glad to hear it now the question is what are you going to name it?" said birch

"Mabey Chika. What do you think girl?" asked ethan to his resident pokemon

"Chika, Chika." chanted Chika

"Then Chika it is then," said ethan with a slight smirk appearing on his face before petting his new found partner

"It is good that one has found a partner she has been very moody when it comes to new partners that try to pick her and guess what nobody knows why." said Lyra, "I think she will be good with you."

"Chika!" exclaimed Chika

"Again thank you doc.," said ethan

"No need to thank me." said birch trying and failing to act like this was not a big deal "and besides I think this will be reason enough to welcome a journey of your own."

"Its better than sitting in my room all day inventing I will give you that," said ethan

"That and your father's training regiment," said Lyra in a matter a fact esc matter "I mean seriously how do you even stand after that."

"I have no clue," said ethan

"Oh I almost forgot ethan can you get something for me?" asked the professor

"What is it birch?" asked ethan

"Can you get a package for me? My friend mister pokemon wanted to share his most recent discoveries and one of them he wanted me to help out with." said the professor

"Ok, that's in the forest near cherry grove right?" asked ethan

"Yes." said birch before giving ethan a town map for those just in case scenarios "this will help you if you get lost which I have a feeling you will."

"Thanks," said ethan taking the map putting it in his pocket and snatching one of the professor's messengers bags and left the lab but of course not saying goodbye leaving the town by walking toward a forest like an area with tall grass and trees ready to start his adventure in the pokemon world.

"Are you ready Chika?" asked ethan

"Chika" exclaimed Chika ready for what was ahead

"Same here," said ethan before taking his first steps into the first set of challenges that awaited in the pokemon world.


	2. update

**hey guys sorry for not uploading last week it is just that well... if your a student you would know that it is finals season and you know what that means tiered as hell teens and much of the sort and yes i am currently going through this hell but never fear I will return this story is not over yet but I guess while I am here I should say that there is a chapter coming out this week and no it is not to this story yup remember when I said that I was uploading the final rwby crossover story in a matter of months, in fact, next month. yha well I lied to throw people off and I hope you can forgive me for that but yha it is up now so if you want to read it look up PERSONA S4DC and I must say this one is going well so far on production and the first chapter of it (yes there is a prologue) is going great anyhow thank you all for your support and DFTBA**


End file.
